


Happy Coming Out Day!

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, National Coming Out Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: 11 October is National Coming Out Day. So here's a one shot where Ant and Dec are 15 and come out to their families.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was National Coming Out Day today, I couldn't help but write a coming out story.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text.

“Mum?” Ant asked. His mother hummed but didn’t look up from the ironing she was doing. “I have to tell you something important.” Ant said. Christine finally looked up and sat down right across from her son. She took his hands in hers’. “I think I’m in love.” Ant said, afraid to look his mum in the eyes. “Are you?” Christine asked. “Are you together yet?” Ant nodded, looking at his hands. “For 6 months today.” He answered. “Are you together with who I think you are together?” Christine asked. Ant didn’t answer. “Pet, if you’re together half a year today, why don’t you go to his?” Christine asked as she tried to look her son in the eyes. Ant looked up in shock. “It’s Dec, right?” Christine asked. Ant blushed and nodded. “Don’t let him go, he’s a good lad.” Ant’s mum said. “And take care of him.” “I will.” Ant smiled. “I’ll send him I told you.” He said enthusiastically.

 

Dec’s phone beeped.

_I told my mum and she’s totally fine with it! I love you so much! Xxx_

Dec’s smile could not be wider. “What’s happening, pet? Do you have a girlfriend?” Cam asked with a smirk on her face. A couple of Dec’s siblings had come home for dinner. “No.” Dec answered honestly, but the love was radiating of his face. “No, Declan, seriously, you must be in love.” Martin smirked. Dec blushed. “I am.” He admitted. “And you’re together yet?” Patricia asked. Dec nodded. He just had to tell everyone, now Ant was out too. “Dec, boy, aren’t you too young to have a relationship?” Anne asked. “Mum, he’s not going to stay your little boy forever.” Cam said. “How long are you together?” she asked. “Since half a year.” Dec answered. “Wow, and that for your first girlfriend! My first four girlfriends were flings of only a week.” Martin said. “Not everyone is such a douche like you are.” Patricia commented. “Language, please.” Alphons said. “I’m sorry dad.” Patricia mumbled. “Tell us more about the girl. How did you meet her? At _Byker_?” Cam asked curiously. Dec’s heart pounded in his chest when he nodded. “Come on, what’s her name?” Martin asked. The moment Dec wanted to answer, the doorbell rang. Anne went to open the door. “Dec!” She shouted. Dec walked to the front door. “It’s Ant.” His mum said. “Can he come in for a second?” Dec asked. He needed a hug from his boyfriend. “Of course, but not too long, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes.” Anne answered and she went back to the kitchen. Ant took the slightly smaller boy in his arms immediately. “Happy anniversary, pet.” He whispered. Dec smiled and pecked his cheek. “Come on, I have to introduce someone to my family.” He said nervously 

“Ooow, I thought it would be your girlfriend.” Martin said. “I already said I don’t have a girlfriend.” Dec said before he could think about what he was doing. “But you just told us you are together with a girl for half a year, didn’t you?” Cam asked. Dec looked at his feet and sighed. Ant put his hand on Dec’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Ant.” Dec said. It had never been as silent in the Donnelly household as in that moment. Dec’s sisters stood up after a couple of seconds that felt like decades, and they hugged their little brother and his boyfriend. “No matter what mum and dad say, we are there for you, for both of you, you understand?” Patricia whispered. Dec teared up. When Dec looked up again, his father stood up and walked out of the room. Dec looked at his hands. “Don’t worry, pal. He just needs to get used to it.” Martin said, forcing a smile on his face. “But you’re okay with it?” Dec asked hopeful. “Of course I am. The surprise is not _that_ big though.” Martin winked. Dec didn’t know he had held his breath until then. His heart skipped a beat when he thought about his dad though. Ant felt what Dec was thinking and pulled his boyfriend in a tight and secure hug.

 

 

Dec looked in the crowd of press in front of their house until he found the eyes of the man he was looking for: his dad. He saw how proud his dad was of him and that made him feel so good. It had taken only a couple of weeks for his dad to get used to the fact his son had a relationship with a boy, but he had realised his son couldn’t get a better person in his life. “You want to meet your grandchild?” Dec asked his father when he had come closer. “I’d love to.” His dad answered. Dec smiled.

They walked into the living room where there was a cosy bustle. Both of the boys’ families were in the room and Ant was on the couch with their new born daughter. “Welcome in the family, Charlotte Donnelly-McPartlin.” Dec’s dad whispered and he kissed the little baby on her head. Ant and Dec looked at each other. They couldn’t be prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of people who can't come out, for all different reasons. My thoughts are with those people, cause life is already hard enough when you don't have to pretend to be someone you're not. Don't forget you're loved.


End file.
